


heartbeat

by mettamaxie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hugs, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie
Summary: Marnie listens to Bede's heartbeat.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	heartbeat

“This’ll only be just for a quick minute, I promise.”

The girl smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her, who had so much tension building up that he looked just about ready to crack.

“Fine, I guess,” Bede muttered after a short pause and a begrudging sigh. “You better not be pulling any kind of trick, though, Marnie! I know how sneaky Dark-type trainers can be.” He glared down at her a bit, narrowing his eyes in a feeble attempt at intimidating her. Marnie merely rolled her eyes at him and giggled. She thought about mentioning how his glare did nothing to even shake her, his face was simply too soft and cute for her to think otherwise, but she kept that thought compartmentalized in her endless list of compliments she had in regard to him. She would tell him some other time, a time when he wouldn’t be so quick to pry her arms off him and push her away with that familiar blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, and Fairy-type trainers aren’t?”

“Opal is just one exception-“

“Bold words from someone who’s learnin’ all her battle secrets, hm?”

Bede chose to shut himself up, giving a slight _hmph_ as he dug his face into his oversized collar. He really had no chance of winning against Marnie’s sharp wit, not when it weakened him so much that he couldn’t help but surrender to her charm. He’d work on sharpening his own wit later, he supposed.

“Anyways, I used to do this to Piers all the time,” Marnie said as she began lowering her head down to Bede’s chest. “It was oddly comfortin’ listenin’ to his heartbeat.”

“Why do you want to listen to _mine_ , then?” he interrupted, tilting his head just a bit.

“Because you’re my best friend and also I want to.” She punctuated her sentence with a small grin. “Now hold still, alright?”

Seeing that he was trapped, Bede had no choice but to comply. He held his breath as Marnie gently pressed the side of her head against his chest, feeling his face warm up as she tightened her grip around his waist just slightly. Making herself comfortable, she nuzzled her head against his chest, shifting just enough so she could feel his chin resting on the top of her head. She let out a quiet hum, shutting her eyes.

Realizing he was still holding his breath, Bede let out a bit of a shaky sigh. He attempted to steady his uneven breathing, though nothing was able to quell his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He knew exactly why his heartbeat was so out of control, but he didn’t dare address it, merely praying that Marnie wouldn’t notice it.

That was the issue, though. Bede knew that Marnie was smarter than that. If he was feeling it, she obviously did too. How could she not? Her head was right against his chest, which already felt like it was ready to burst, she had to at least hear it as she laid there so peacefully.

She heard it, of course. Marnie heard every skip, every leap, every jump of Bede’s heart as it beat so rapidly in his chest. She had to hold back a small laugh as she heard it skip another three beats or so when she re-tightened her grip around his waist, sliding her arms down just a bit. She had a bit of an idea of why his heart was pounding in such a manner, though thinking about it made her face flush.  
Even with how frenzied his heartbeat was, she couldn’t help but find peace in it. A small smile grew on her face as she let out a quiet chuckle.

“Your heartbeat is really fast.”

Bede faltered, silently cursing his heart for skipping another seven beats at that. He felt his face redden as his eyes widened in sudden shock.

“N-No, it’s not!” he sputtered, raising his arms off the ground in a panic. “My heartbeat is perfectly normal!”

She let out another laugh. “I’m hearing otherwise.” Her voice had a sly tinge to it now.

He frantically looked through his rushing thoughts for any excuse he could possibly muster up. “I-I’m...I’m just-“

Marnie turned her head to look up at him now, shifting up just a bit to move her face close to his. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on her face. “Nervous?” she asked playfully.

Oh. She was just messing with him now.

Bede was glad her head had moved away from its place against his chest. If his heart wasn’t pounding before, it certainly was now, much worse than it had been. Maybe succumbing suddenly to cardiac arrest wouldn’t be that bad. Someone could just tell Opal that he died at the hands of a friend he...liked very much. No big deal.

“I, uh...” He attempted to speak, but his words stayed caught in his throat as he could do nothing but stare at her gentle, comforting teal eyes. His face softened a little as he continued to stare, in awe at how her eyes shone in the light. A soft giggle from her broke him out of his daydreaming as she pulled away, resting her head against his chest again.

“I’m just teasin’ ya, mate.”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“Ya do have a nice heartbeat though,” Marnie murmured, closing her eyes again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know! I just like the sound of it, the feeling of it...even if it is a little fast.”

Bede couldn’t help but smile a little at the compliment. A blush rose to his face as he heard Marnie humming quietly. Resting his chin gently on her head once more, he closed his eyes, feeling his heart’s rapid rhythm in his chest. Normally, any sort of extended contact would make him cringe a bit; it wasn’t something he was very used to, he never really had such experiences in his life thus far. But when it came from someone he cared about...he didn’t mind. He silently invited it, even when he masked his desires for hugs and the like with scoffs and indifference. Bede adored every moment Marnie spent latched to his arm, or hugging him gently, or even picking him up off the ground when she was up for it. He wouldn’t tell her that, though. Not yet.

This moment felt no different. As his eyes slowly closed, he wished that the two of them could just stay like that forever. He wondered if Marnie thought the same as she lay her head against his chest, still humming her peaceful tune. Maybe one day he’d listen to her heartbeat, perhaps he’d find the appeal in it like she did. Would it rush like his, dancing and skipping around in such a frantic, joyous manner? Or maybe it would remain calm, slow, perhaps a few outbursts here and there, but for the most part, gentle and strong.

_Just like her._

With a few more soft hums, the two slowly fell into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thought my next fic was gonna be a kh fic (which im still hoping to finish) but i kinda wrote this one all in one day dhgsjkgs
> 
> anyways, had a bit of a pastelgothshipping relapse and i drew something cute yesterday that i wanted to write a fic abt, artwork is here: https://twitter.com/mettamaxie/status/1238334266267906048?s=20
> 
> missed making content for these two so it felt nice writing this one! maybe i'll get around to finishing that kh fic soon though cause i really wanna get it out there hehe


End file.
